Family Legacy
by upsilon
Summary: Sequel to 'Guardian Angel' Harm and Mac are getting closer...much closer...FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of it's characters.tear Sadly, this will never happen, so I'm coping with it. This is just for fun. Please don't sue me. I'm broke..  
  
Title: Family Legacy  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Guardian Angel'. Sergei, Harm, and Mac have returned from Russia. Things go from there...smiles  
  
A/N: Okay, guys, sadly, here in Japan, we don't get the new season of JAG, although we still get some of the older episodes.ahem.This saddens me, but since I can't do anything about it, I'm just going to sulk. So, anyway, this story doesn't really follow any episodes.least I don't think it does.. O well! On with the story! Oh, thanks for what reviews I got on the prequel!  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church Virginia One month Later 1300 ZULU  
  
Harm sauntered into the bullpen. Mac was still in her office. His eyebrow rose in confusion as Sergei stepped from behind her door and made his way to Lt. Singer. He smiled, and headed for Mac's office. Knocking three times, he barged in smiling. Mac looked up. "What is it, Flyboy?" she asked him, a confused look on her face. Harm cleared his throat, and looked at his watch. "IT is lunch time." He announced. "Why are we still here?" Mac grinned. "Harm, I have the Mount Everest of all paperwork on my desk right now, and you want to eat? How could you think of your stomach at a time like this?" She demanded playfully. Harm was stunned by her last comment, and quickly sat down at a chair adjacent to her desk. "Did I hear you right?" he gasped. Smiling broadly, he got up, and picked up her phone. "Fine." He said. "I'll order something from Subway." A/N: We don't have Subways in Okinawa either! Wah!! Mac grinned and looked up at him. "I didn't know you could order takeout from Subway." She smiled. "I don't think you can." Harm admitted. "But we can try." Mac laughed. "You're something else." she smiled. "Thank you." Harm grinned his reply.  
  
A few seconds later, he hung the phone up in defeat. "No!" He whined. "It's an injustice!!" "What's an injustice?" asked Mac. "They won't deliver our food." Harm whined. "I told you." Mac taunted. "No you didn't." countered Harm, but he knew his pride had been damaged. "Fine!" he relented. "I'll go get the food!" He turned to leave her office. "Hey Flyboy, when you get back, we need to talk." Mac whispered. "About what?" asked Harm, turning back around and lifting an eyebrow. "We'll talk when you get back." She smiled, and shooed him from her office.  
  
A few minutes after Harm left, Sergei knocked on Mac's door. "Come in." she called. Sergei stood in front of her, not sure whether he should salute her or hug her. Mac smiled at his indecision, and motioned for him to take a seat. She looked at him for a few seconds. Yes, he was finally looking as healthy as he was before he was kidnapped. She grinned at him once more before asking, "What's up Sergei?" "Well Colonel..Mac." he corrected himself. "You know how I have been living with Harm for so long?" he told her this truth in the form of a question, like she hadn't realized how long it had been. "Yes." She nodded. "So, what's on your mind?" "Well, I was thinking.I saw this apartment. It's only down the street from Harm's, and I was thinking about.." He didn't know how to finish the sentence. "You were thinking about moving into the apartment by yourself?" Mac grinned understandingly. Sergei nodded. 'Yes!" he exclaimed. "That's it!" He hesitated a few more seconds. "I mean, I want to give my big brother some space. And I thought since the Admiral gave me a job here, I could maybe buy that apartment. And it's really close to the wall, and to Harm, and.." Sergei was now stuttering. Mac laughed. "Sergei, don't worry!" she assured him. "I'm sure Harm wouldn't mind if you got your own apartment. It's what you want, isn't it?" she asked, and he nodded. "Then go for it." She smiled. "But." Sergei began. "No 'buts'." Mac grinned. "I will talk to Harm when he gets back if you want me to." Sergei nodded, smiled, and then left her office. Mac was left to her mountain of paperwork, and her thoughts. Harm returned twelve minutes later with their food, and again sat in a chair adjacent to her desk. "Hey, Harm. I need to." Mac began, but Harm quickly cut her off. "Mac, before you say anything, I need to ask you something." He sighed. "What?" Mac asked curiously. "I know I've taken forever to tell you how I feel and all, and this past month has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I just feel so right around you. So, I think this is the right decision. Mac, will you marry me?" Harm asked. Mac dropped her Subway melt and smiled broadly. Then she started laughing. "Of course!" she exclaimed, and leaping across her desk, she kissed him. It lasted longer than expected, and Mac pulled away, smiling. "What is it you had to tell me?" Harm asked her worriedly. "Well, two things, actually." Mac admitted, remembering her promise to Sergei. "What is it?" Harm repeated. "Well, I went to the doctor, and." "The concussion is better?" asked Harm. "That was forever ago, Harm! Let me finish!" Mac whined. "Okay." Harm smiled innocently. "The doctor told me that I'm pregnant." Mac finished quickly. "You're what?!" Harm beamed excitedly, and ran around her desk to wrap her in a hug. "That's great! This is wonderful!" he sang. "How far along are you?" he asked. "Only a couple weeks Harm, don't have a stroke." Mac sighed. "I'm not!" whined Harm. "I'm handling this like a mature, responsible, adult." and he smiled and twirled Mac around in a circle. "I'm not exactly sure if 'mature' is the right word for it." Mac taunted. Harm stopped dancing around the room, and glanced at her. "Wait..you said you had two things to talk to me about?" he asked her. "Yes, well, I wanted you to calm down before I started talking again." Mac explained. "Well, I'm calm now." Harm smiled. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, I just talked to Sergei." Mac began. "Harm, he saw an apartment down the street from yours that he would like to buy. He wants to give you your space." Mac recited. "Oh." Harm thought about this for a moment. "Well, it's fine with me if that's what he wants." he decided. Mac smiled. "He's so excited he could barely speak right, Harm. He says that the apartment he likes is even closer to the wall than yours is.I think that's important to him." she added. Harm smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Sarah Macynzie's Apartment Washington, DC 1830 ZULU  
  
Harm and Mac returned to her apartment that night. Harm made dinner, and they sat and watched television into the late hours of the night.  
  
Sarah Macynzie's Apartment Washington, DC Later that Night  
  
Harm smiled, picked up the phone, and dialed his mother's number.  
  
"Hey mom." He grinned when his mother picked up the phone. "Hello Harmon." Trish replied. "What time is it there?" she asked. "It's almost 11 mom." Harm sighed. "Why are you calling me so late, dear? Is everything alright?" she asked. "Actually mom, everything is great. I have a few things to tell you." Harm smiled to Mac. "What is it, dear?" Trish repeated. "Mom, I'm getting married. And Mac is pregnant." Harm revealed. "You're getting married? Mac is what?!" Trish exclaimed. "Frank, pick up the phone! Harmon has some wonderful news!" A click on the line told Harm that Frank had already picked up the other line. "What is it, Harm?" he asked. Harm didn't get a chance to answer. His mother did all the talking for him. "Frank!" she nearly yelled. "Harm is getting married! And Mac is already pregnant!" she gasped. "Isn't this wonderful?" Frank smiled. "Congratulations, Harm. Is Mac there? Can we talk to her?" he asked. "Sure." Harm smiled, and handed the phone to Mac. "Hello Mr. Burnett, Mrs. Burnett." Mac sighed. "Trish and Frank, dear." Trish corrected her. "Okay." Mac smiled. "Congrats!" Trish sang. "I bet you'll be the perfect addition to the family." Frank commented. "Thank you." Mac smiled. "Well, we'll let you go, dear." Trish grinned. "I'm sure you'll want your rest." "Yes.." Mac grinned. "Thank you. Goodbye." "Bye, dear." Trish hung up the phone.  
  
Mac quickly returned to her spot next to Harm on the couch. "Hey." she smiled. "Are you okay?" asked Harm. "Harm, I'm only a couple of weeks along. I'm not going to go into labor." She smirked. "Okay." Harm sighed with relief.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1011 ZULU  
  
"Tiner.the Colonel and I need to request a meeting with the Admiral." Harm told him. "I'll tell him you're waiting, sir." Tiner promised. Tiner poked his head into the Admiral's office. "Sir." he whispered. "The Colonel and the Commander wish to see you, sir." "Send them in, Tiner." Said the Admiral. "The Admiral will see you now, Colonel, Commander." Tiner turned back to the two officers. The two of them quietly and quickly entered the Admiral's office, and closed the door. They stood at attention. "At ease." The Admiral sighed. "What is it you two wanted? Is this about the Bradford case?" he asked. "No, sir." Sighed Mac. "I finished that paperwork yesterday evening, sir." "Good." He smiled. "Then what is it?" Harm gulped. "Well, sir, um, the Colonel and I.we um.." "Spit it out, Commander!" Whined the Admiral. "Sir, we're getting married." Mac said quickly. "You're getting married?" he repeated calmly. "Yes, sir. And Mac is pregnant." Said Harm bravely. "Oh? She's pregnant?" he repeated. "Yes, sir." Sighed Mac. "Um, sir.forgive me for asking, but I would usually expect you to dress us down about something like this, sir.." Harm stammered. A/N: 'Dress down' basically means to chew out. "Would you like me to Commander?" the Admiral looked up, a small smirk on his face. "No, sir." Harm smiled. "Actually Commander.besides the mountain of paperwork that will come from all of this, I'd like to say it's about time." "Yes, sir.." Harm and Mac gasped in unison. "Take the day off, Colonel, Commander." the Admiral smiled. "Yes..sir.." they smiled, and quickly left his office. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hello, Again! I hope you guys are enjoying this lil sequel so far..This is chapter two.same disclaimers apply just like always, and for those of you thinking about suing me, I am still very, very broke.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sergei's New Apartment Washington, DC 1023 ZULU  
  
Sergei stood in the middle of what was soon to be his new living room. He turned in a circle to admire the small living space. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with the second bedroom, unless..He smiled and shook his head. That would never happen. He sat in the corner on the floor, waiting for the furniture people to arrive. He laughed. Trish and Frank, upon hearing about his.independent ness. had bought him some furniture to occupy all the empty space in his apartment. Sometimes, they went a little too overboard. It was nice of them, and he wasn't complaining, in fact, he was really happy.  
  
He picked up the phone. It sat in the corner, and was currently the only thing that was working in his apartment. He dialed his brother's phone number. Mac picked up the phone. "Sergei?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Yes." Sergei replied. "Is Harm there?" "He's carrying my boxes up the stairs." Mac sighed. "I told him I could do it.but No." Mac sighed. "So you've decided to live at his place?" Sergei asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah." Smiled Mac. "He's got a little more space at his place, and with the baby coming..you know how that goes."  
  
Sergei sighed. "When are you having the baby?" he asked. Mac thought a moment. "The doctor says late October. Maybe even a Halloween baby." Mac laughed. "A Halloween baby?" Sergei was confused. Mac giggled. "Never mind, Sergei." "Let me know when you have it." he said excitedly. "So anxious to be drafted into uncle hood?" Mac smirked. "Yes!" Sergei grinned. Mac sighed. "Harm just got back in the apartment. You still want to talk to him?" she asked. The doorbell at Sergei's apartment rang. "I will call him back later.the furniture people just got here." "Okay. Bye, Sergei." Mac hung up the phone.  
  
Harm's Apartment Washington, DC 1024 ZULU  
  
Mac smiled, and pecked Harm on the cheek as he set down the last box full of her belongings. "Who was on the phone?" he asked her. "Your brother." Mac smiled. "He's more excited about this baby than I ever could've imagined." Harm smiled. "Of course! Once he's born, Sergei will have someone to spoil." "He?" Mac smirked. "Are you so sure it'll be a boy, Commander? What if I have a girl?" she nearly threatened. "Either one is fine with me." Harm grinned, and pat Mac's stomach. "You know." he thought aloud. "Sergei thinks we should give the baby a Russian name." "That might be nice." smiled Mac. "And it could be another way that Sergei could bond with the baby." "You think we should?" Harm smiled, thinking about it. "I think it's a lovely idea." Mac smiled and hugged Harm.  
  
The Next Day.. JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 0900 ZULU  
  
"Colonel.We heard about the baby.and the wedding. The Admiral told us." Harriet ran up to Mac with Lt. Singer trailing close on her heels. Singer smiled. "It's great news Colonel.I am truly happy for you." Singer smiled, and for some reason, blushed a little. "Thank you." Mac grinned, surprised at their sudden ambush. "Who's painting the baby's room, ma'am? Can I help? Please?!" Harriet whined. "Sure, Harriet. You can help if you want to." Mac whispered. Sergei strolled into the office, and Singer sauntered off happily toward him.  
  
Mac finally made it to the safety of her office, and closed the door. Harm, surprisingly, was already there, with a single red rose for her. She smiled happily, and gladly took the rose. "You want to hear a secret?" she whispered. "My dream wedding has always been dress whites, and red roses." "We'll see what I can do about that." Harm grinned. "I think Singer has really changed, Harm." Mac threw him off by completely changing the subject. "Yeah, I noticed." He grinned. "I think her and my brother like each other." "I think it's more than 'like' Harm." whispered Mac seriously, as she crossed her office and parted her blinds. From where they were standing, both of them could see Singer and Sergei talking busily. Mac grinned. "Maybe he had other reasons for wanting his space, Harm." she suggested. "Do you mean?" Harm analyzed. "I mean I think your brother is in love with Lauren Singer." Mac pointed at the scene before them. "Come on, Harm, I mean, she got really nervous around Harriet and I talking about the baby this morning, and as soon as Sergei came into the office, off she went." "Whoa!" Harm held a hand up in defeat. "Are you saying you think.." Mac cut him off. "You can figure it out, squid." She laughed. "You think Singer is." he gulped. "Pregnant?" "Why don't you ask Sergei?" Mac smiled. "I mean, Harm, I've seen her during lunch break. The girl is eating just as much, if not more than me right now. I don't think I ever remember her eating that way before.and she got real nervous today Harm.Just ask Harriet. She'll tell you." Mac nodded seriously.  
  
Harm paced the room in thought for a second. Finally, he stopped walking in circles. "I think, if she is." he couldn't finish that part of the sentence, "That it is a good thing." He decided. Mac looked once more out her window. Singer and Sergei talked for a few more seconds, and suddenly, Sergei's face lit up, and he wrapped her in a hug. "Yeah.." Smiled Mac. "I think you should definitely talk to him."  
  
Harm (and Mac's) Apartment Washington, DC 1832 ZULU  
  
Harm picked up the phone, and dialed Sergei's number. On the third ring, Sergei answered the phone. "Hey!" he said when he realized that it was Harm on the other line. "Hi." Smiled Harm. "Hey, Sergei, listen.I was wondering.." He began. "Harm, I have great news!" Sergei burst. "What is it, Sergei?" Harm asked, smiling, and eyeing Mac, who had scooted closer to him on the couch. She put her ear up against the phone so she could also hear what Sergei was saying. "Lauren is going to have a baby, Harm!" he announced, like he was going to tell the whole world with this one phone call. "My baby, Harm! Isn't it wonderful?" he waited for his brother's reply. "Harm smiled, and gave Mac a look. "Yes, Sergei. That's great. I bet she'll have it about the same time as Mac. That would be pretty cool. Are you two getting married?" he asked excitedly. Mac had never seen Harm so happy for his little brother. "We're going to wait until after we have the baby." Serge smiled. "But yes." he admitted. "We are." "That's great, Sergei." Ham smiled. "Harm, I know it's not Christmas, and it would be a breach of tradition, but." "Yes, Sergei. This is definitely an occasion that calls for a visit to dad's wall. You should bring Lauren with you. I don't think she's ever been.." He thought out loud. "That's a great idea, Harm." Sergei smiled, and hung up the phone.  
  
A/N: You like? Reviews, please? I need to know how you guys are feeling about this one.I don't know.but I think I like it.what about you? Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
A/N2: It has come to my attention that on the prequel, some people were offended with my evil laugh comment at the end of chapter four. Let me just say, that is my way of having fun, and for those of you who were offended by it, I am sorry. I am not the type of person that enjoys short hand and abbreviations and things like that, my lingo is all just a part of my rather colorful personality, and I am new to the fanfiction.net thing. I do NOT know what TCB means, so if you guys want me to catch up on the abbrevs..you're going to have to help me out.. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I meant it very literally when I said the next chapter would be coming very soon.smiles Hope you guys like this one!  
  
A/N: Thank all of you who have given me reviews on this one so far. (Especially whoever it was that corrected me on the spelling of Mac's name.blushes I can't believe I've watched JAG so long and spelled her name wrong!!) But you get the picture.thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1300 ZULU  
  
"Harm!" Sergei nearly whined as he dragged himself into his brother's office. "It's time to get lunch! That's why they call it a lunch break!"  
  
Harm looked up from his paperwork, and smiled. "Can you give me just a few more seconds?" he grinned. "I have to finish this paperwork. It has to be in to the Admiral before I do anything else today."  
  
"Why? What is it?" Sergei demanded.  
  
"It's Mac's paperwork. She has to file a change of address form, and she has to get new name tags.and there's a paper for that, too.and her request for.."  
  
"Okay!" Sergei laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. "I get the picture." He looked around the room for a second. "Where is Mac, anyway?" he asked his brother.  
  
"She has morning sickness and she claims she hates me right now." Harm chuckled to himself.  
  
"Morning sickness?" Sergei gulped.  
  
Harm laughed. "My poor uneducated little brother.how can I put this..." Harm stopped to think a minute. "You did the crime.and morning sickness is just Mother Nature's way of making you pay for it." he laughed to himself as Sergei's face went white. (A/N: I wonder if Harm would ever actually say anything like this? Probably not.but that's part of the 'fiction' thing, I guess.)  
  
Sergei smiled at his brother, and excused himself from his office. Harm quietly got up, looked out his small window, and watched his brother scurry around the bull pen in search of Singer. He laughed. Sergei had realized the closeness of Mac and Lauren's pregnancies. This could get interesting..  
  
Mac sauntered into Harm's office just as Sergei stopped running around the bull pen. She glared at him. "This is your fault, you know." She smirked.  
  
Harm laughed. "Guilty as charged." He smiled. "But think.won't it all be worth it once we have the baby?"  
  
"We?" Mac frowned. "There is no 'we' in child birth Harm.unless YOU plan on having this baby?" she glared intently at him.  
  
"You win." he grinned, and retreated to the safety of the desk on the other side of the room.  
  
JAG Headquarters-The Bull Pen Falls Church, Virginia 20 Minutes later..  
  
Harriet busily scurried around the bull pen, collecting small sums of money from her fellow JAG workers, and the occasional large amount of money from people like LtCmdr Sturgis Turner. He gave fifty dollars to her cause. She smiled broadly at him before timidly knocking on the Admiral's door. For some reason, Tiner wasn't where he was supposed to be.  
  
A few seconds after she knocked, she heard a loud "Come in!" from behind the Admiral's office door. She entered quickly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What are you plotting, Lt?" asked the Admiral immediately when he saw the smile spread across her face. He waited for a few seconds for her to reply.  
  
"Sir, I have been collecting donations to pay for a baby shower for Colonel Mackenzie and Lt Singer." Harriet announced boldly, and then patiently waited for her superior's response.  
  
He looked up from his paperwork, his eyebrow raised in curiosity and wonder. "Oh, really? A baby shower?" he asked, and Harriet nodded. "And where were you planning to have this baby shower of yours?" was his next question.  
  
"Memorial Park, sir." Harriet revealed. "It's a surprise, though." She whispered, putting a finger over her mouth.  
  
"That could be very interesting." he nodded. "What exactly are you collecting the money for?"  
  
"Well, sir, having it at the park is going to be no problem at all. I've already had it cleared. However, paying for the caterers would burn a hole through ALL of my pockets if I tried to pay for it myself." Harriet smiled sheepishly.  
  
"How much have you collected so far, Lt?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"Nearly four hundred dollars, sir!" Harriet burst in amazement. "And that's not counting the hundred that I am putting in, and Bud insists in sharing an equal burden with me..so that's two hundred more."  
  
"How's he doing, Lt?" the Admiral asked seriously.  
  
"He's been much happier recently." Harriet sighed. "I guess it was hearing about the Commander and the Colonel, and the Lt and the Sgt..I think he just needed some happy news to cheer him up, sir." Harriet smiled.  
  
The Admiral cleared his throat. "So, you've really collected nearly six hundred dollars, haven't you, Lt?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, how much do you need before you can pay for this catering?" he waited for her to answer.  
  
" $116, sir." Harriet said, looking at a small piece of paper. "We need $700 to pay for the cost of food, and the catering service will also provide tables and decorations.It's going to be beautiful." Harriet mused.  
  
"$116?" the Admiral repeated. "I'll write you a check, Lt." he promised, and Harriet's face lit up with joy. "Have you made a list of what everyone plans to buy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harriet nodded. "Lt Commander Turner is going to buy a changing station for the Colonel's baby, and a crib for the Lt's baby. Tiner is going with diapers..I am buying them car seats.." Harriet stopped. "That's basically it." she sighed. "Everyone else is buying clothes."  
  
"What about strollers?" the Admiral smiled.  
  
"Not on the list, sir." Harriet nodded.  
  
"Now they are, Lt."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harriet smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Lt. You're dismissed now." He waved her away. Harriet scurried away, a huge smile on her face, and a crisp new check clasped between her fingers. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Ahem.well, they are the same as they have always been. I still don't own JAG, and I never will. So, as usual, please don't sue..I'm still miserably broke.  
  
Summary: Harriet's surprise goes underway. Set a few months in the future. Well.that's really all I want to tell you!  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1000 ZULU The next day..  
  
"Harm. I hate you." Mac claimed as she stomped into his office.  
  
"Did you get sick again?" Harm asked sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mac."  
  
"No you're not." Mac smirked. "You wanted this to happen."  
  
"Guilty as charged." Harm grinned.  
  
Harriet skipped around the office. She grabbed Sturgis, and dragged him to his own office. He smiled. "Did you get enough money, Harriet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harriet smirked. "Now the problem is.when do we hold the shower? I've already cleared it with the park people, but they need a date in order to set things up."  
  
"I think we should wait until Lauren and Mac start to show a little more. You know, when they get closer to that time." Sturgis whispered. "I've heard from Harm that Mac is sort of a pack rat. If we give gifts now, they may get packed away.never to be heard from again."  
  
"They're already six months along! And besides, you make the Colonel sound like a house wife's urban legend." Harriet laughed, and Sturgis raised an eyebrow. "What about August?" she suggested, and tapped her toe waiting for Sturgis to respond.  
  
"Well, that could be good. So, next month?" Sturgis nodded. "Let's just hope that the Colonel or the Lt don't go into labor early."  
  
"Sturgis, that's not even funny." Harriet frowned seriously. "Please.don't joke like that." she shivered.  
  
"I know, Harriet. Sorry." Sturgis smiled.  
  
  
  
Sergei and Lauren's Apartment Washington, DC 1324 ZULU  
  
"Lauren, are you okay?" Sergei asked.  
  
"I'm not dying, Sergei." Singer smiled. She wrapped him in a small hug. "You want a boy or a girl?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
"I don't know. Either one would be fine." He replied.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lauren smiled, planting a small kiss on the end of his nose.  
  
"Kind of makes me glad that I bought a two bedroom apartment." Sergei whispered. "I really wasn't expecting this little surprise. I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too, Sergei." Singer grinned.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1546 ZULU  
  
"Commander!" the Admiral yelled.  
  
Harm was in his office seconds later. "Yes, sir?" he asked in concern. His eyebrow raise curiously as he waited for his superior to respond. "Sir?" he repeated.  
  
"What time are you leaving today, Commander?" he finally asked.  
  
"I was hoping to leave in about an hour, sir." Harm sighed. "Mac's having a sonogram done. Last time we went, the baby was situated funny. We still haven't been able to tell if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"Okay." The Admiral smiled. "That's fine with me, but you need to take these case files home, then." The Admiral handed him a stack of files.  
  
"What is it, sir?" asked Harm.  
  
"You've heard of the Middleman case? It's yours." The Admiral revealed. "And Mac's, if she feels up to the challenge." He grinned thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harm saluted, turned, and left the Admiral's office.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church Virginia One Hour Later..  
  
"Come on, Mac." Harm smiled, poking his head into her office door. She grinned back at him, grabbed her coat, and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm right here, Harm. Don't have a cow. We're going to be on time for the appointment. In fact, we should be about twelve minutes early." She informed him. "What are you holding?" she asked.  
  
"It's the Middleman case." Harm sighed. "The Admiral wants me to take it home tonight."  
  
"I'd be glad to help." Mac volunteered.  
  
"Great. Let's go, mom." Harm smiled.  
  
Bethesda Medical Center Bethesda, Maryland Twelve Minutes Later..  
  
"I told you, Harm" Mac smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you told me." Harm sighed in a defeated tone.  
  
Five minutes later, a plump young nurse entered the waiting room. She spoke with a strong German accent. "Ms. Mac." the nurse struggled with Mac's name. Mac smiled, and Harm helped her to her feet. "I'm right here." She said, almost waddling to the nurse.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment, Miss." Said the nurse, not even bothering with Mac's last name. She smiled nervously, and exited the small room, leaving Harm and Mac by themselves.  
  
Mac let out a small giggle that she had been trying to hold in. Harm's eyebrow raised, and he glanced at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled, still laughing. "I think our baby has figured out how to tickle me." she whispered between her giggles. Harm laughed, and lightly patted her stomach. Seconds later, an old, partially bald man entered the room.  
  
"I'm Dr. Johnston." He grinned. "So, when was your last screening?" he asked.  
  
"About a week ago." Mac informed him. "We've been trying to find out if the baby is a boy or girl, but every time we try, the baby is situated funny.and we haven't been able to find out."  
  
"It's okay." The doctor smiled. "That's normal for a lot of pregnant women. It doesn't mean anything." He sighed. "So, let's have a look." He gestured to the table. Mac sat down, and the doctor spread the gel over her stomach. He began to look around.  
  
"Hmmm.." He sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harm. He looked at he monitor, and took Mac's hand.  
  
"We weren't able to see this before because of how the baby was situated. How interesting." the doctor announced.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked. Mac. "Come on, doctor, tell me! What is it? A boy, or a girl?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "It's both, Mac."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harm sighed flatly.  
  
"There's twins in there. A boy, and a girl." Said the doctor. "Looks like the girl is bigger. Hmmm.." He sighed again.  
  
"What's wrong, doc?" asked Harm again, this time in irritation.  
  
"Well, sometimes, with twins, one twin is bigger than the other. In your case, it looks like the girl is the dominant child. From what I can see, the boy is much smaller. He's not getting as much..nutrients.as the girl is."  
  
"What does that mean?" Mac asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Mac." Smiled the doctor. "Sometimes, with twins, early birth is involved. With the boy s small as he is, that may be your situation. I just don't want to alarm you."  
  
"No, I'm not alarmed." Sighed Mac.  
  
Sergei and Lauren's Apartment Washington, DC 1634 ZULU  
  
Sergei opened the door, only to find Harm and Mc waiting behind it. He grinned, opened the door further, and let them into the living room. "So, what's the occasion?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We're having twins, Sergei." Harm announced.  
  
"That's great, Harm!" Sergei smiled, and offered his brother's fiancé a seat on the couch. Lauren grinned at her. "Great news, ma'am." She commented.  
  
"It's not ma'am, Lauren. In a few months, we'll all be related anyway." She pointed out, and Lauren smiled. Suddenly, her smile disappeared, and she frowned, and twitched in her place on the couch. "What's wrong?" Mac asked.  
  
Lauren moved slightly in her seat, and frowned. She took a deep breath, and tried to get up. "I think.my water just.broke." she gasped, and lifted herself up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sergei in concern. "We need to go to a hospital!" he finally realized.  
  
Harm sped to Bethesda. Sergei was freaking out, and Lauren and Mac talked softly, even though occasionally Lauren had to take deep breaths in the middle of her sentences. They were almost to the hospital when Mac also let out a squeak. Harm turned around as the car stopped at a stop light. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, glancing at Mac.  
  
"Harm.MY water just broke.." Mac sighed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Harm nearly laughed. The light turned green, and the car began moving again. "Both of you! And at like the same time! It's like..a natural wonder or something." he analyzed.  
  
Sergei took a deep breath. "Should I call and let everyone know?" he asked Harm, who immediately nodded. Sergei first dialed the Admiral's number. "Sir." he began when the Admiral answered the phone. "The girl's have gone into labor."  
  
"Oh? Which one?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, both of them, sir." Sergei laughed. '  
  
"Are you serious?" the Admiral erupted with laughter. "Oh, okay. I'll be at the hospital soon." He promised.  
  
Sergei next called Harriet's house. She answered the phone. "Lt, the girl's have gone into labor. Both of them." Said Sergei.  
  
"Oh." Harriet sighed. "Well, don't bother calling Sturgis. He's here. We'll be there with the Gunny in a second." Harriet hung up before Sergei could voice anything about his suspicions.  
  
The group arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and Harm and Sergei quickly rushed Mac and Lauren inside. Within a few minutes, both women were ready for the delivery room. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Same as in the other chapters!  
  
A/N: Okay, so this has gone on longer than I thought it would, but I think I like where it's going..smiles Read and review please? Thanks!  
  
Bethesda Medical Center Bethesda, Maryland 1717 ZULU  
  
Mac laid uncomfortably in the delivery room, waiting for the doctor to come in. Harm sat in a chair opposite her bed, smiling lightly. Finally, the doctor came in. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he apologized. "Ms. Singer is having some little problems in the next room." he revealed.  
  
"Is she okay?" Mac huffed. The doctor nodded.  
  
"She's fine." He told her. A knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"Looks like we have visitors." Harm smiled, as the Admiral, Harriet, the Gunny, and Sturgis entered the room.  
  
The Admiral smiled. "How you doing, Colonel?" he asked her. "No babies yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir." Mac grinned. "Ow!" she groaned. The nurse frowned with concern, looked at the visitors, and shooed them from the room.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "You'll all have to wait in the waiting room." She walked over to Mac, shining a small light in her eyes. "Yes, you'll need to leave. The Colonel is nearly fully dilated."  
  
"Bye, Colonel." Harriet waved.  
  
The group tried to move on to Lt. Singer's room, but they were not permitted to go anywhere near it. Defeated, they quietly moved on to the waiting room.  
  
"So much for holding the baby shower next month." Sturgis whispered.  
  
Harriet frowned. "We can still hold the shower." She decided. "I've seen the shower done after the baby is born a few times. It still works."  
  
The Admiral laughed. "You still planning, Harriet?" he grinned to himself. "You always were the creative one."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harriet blushed.  
  
Bethesda Medical Center Bethesda, Maryland A few hours later.  
  
The group still sat waiting in the waiting room for news on either Mac or Lauren. Harriet had nodded off several times, and Sturgis was sleeping rather peacefully on the floor. The Admiral and the Gunny had resisted any form of sleep, and still sat patiently in their chairs.  
  
A young, blonde woman made her way into the waiting room. She smiled. "You can go see them now if you want. They are both fine." She grinned. "Just a few at a time in each room, please. They are a little tired."  
  
"I know how they feel." Harriet smirked seriously, and four pairs of eyes glanced at her curiously. She laughed.  
  
In Lauren's room, Sergei sat in a chair next to her bed. The TV was on, and he was watching CNN while holding one of Lauren's hands. Lauren held her baby in her arms, and dangled between the realm of sleep and.being awake.  
  
Everyone smiled. Lauren had a baby girl.  
  
"What's here name?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"We named her Jessica." Sergei grinned proudly at his new daughter.  
  
"Jessica." Gunny tried the name out. "You know what? I like it." He decided.  
  
Sergei laughed, and Lauren blinked awake, trying to act as if she had been awake throughout the whole conversation. Sergei sighed. 'She's tired.." He whispered.  
  
"Well, we'll go visit the Colonel." The Admiral announced, and herded the group out of the room.  
  
In Mac's room, Harm sat similar to where Sergei was sitting in his room. He held one of the babies, and Mac held the other. She was awake, and smiling at Harm and her two new bundles of joy.  
  
"Hello, Colonel.." Harriet smiled. "How you doing, ma'am?" she asked. "You alright?"  
  
"I'm okay, Harriet." Mac smiled.  
  
"What are their names?" the Admiral repeated the same question that he had asked in the previous room.  
  
"Well, this is Sasha and Samantha." Mac pointed.  
  
"Oh, a Russian name!" Harriet was delighted. "It's so pretty!" she clapped her hands.  
  
"Yeah." smiled Harm. "Mac and I had talked about giving the baby a Russian name.and since we have two now, we decided, why not?" Harm shrugged for emphasis. The baby boy situated in his arms woke up, and then began to cry and squirm.  
  
"Harm!" Mac whined.  
  
"Sorry, dear." Harm said flatly.  
  
Harriet's face suddenly brightened, and she whispered something first in the Admiral's ear, then in Sturgis's ear. They smiled. The Admiral cleared his throat. "Well," he sighed, "we're going to leave now. Let you get some rest, and spend some time with those little bundles of joy."  
  
Mac smiled, and waved to the group as they made their way from the room. The Gunny was now laughing at something Harriet was whispering about. Mac's eyebrow rose suspiciously, but she had little time to say anything about it, as little Samantha decided she wanted to start crying.  
  
"Geez.We're going to have our hands full, aren't we, Flyboy?" Mac laughed. She stroked Samantha's small little head, already full of dark brown hair. "But it's worth it." She decided happily.  
  
"Yes." Harm nodded, looking at his little boy, and then at his little girl in her mother's arms. "Yes. It's definitely worth it." He grinned broadly.  
  
Driving in the Car Washington, DC One hour later.  
  
Harriet hung up her cell phone, grinning to herself. She dialed another number on her phone. It rang three times before the Admiral answered it. "Sir," she said. "It's all set for next week, sir." She reported.  
  
"Great job, Lt." the Admiral praised her. "This was such a good idea. It will be such a good surprise for all of them." He thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, thank you, sir." Harriet grinned, and hung up.  
  
Tbc.. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Same as in other chapters!  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update! I know there were certain people who were waiting for the next chapter, and I have been so busy this past week that I haven't even been able to think straight.. Anyways, I'm sorry, and here it is!  
  
Oh...  
  
A/N2: Thanks to everybody who submitted their comments and even those corrections, however embarrassing some of them were blush Ahem... I have really enjoyed everyone's comments! Thanks to Vicki for some of her ideas, some of which I am using in this story. Thanks. On with the story!!  
  
Harm and Mac's Apartment Washington, DC One Week Later..  
  
The doorbell rang, and Harm answered it. He held one baby in his right hand, and somehow managed to open the door with his left. He saw Lauren and Sergei standing on his door step, sighed, and smiled, inviting them in. Lauren had baby Jessica in her shoulder, sleeping peacefully, which was a lot more than Harm could say for Sasha. "Aren't you coming in?" Harm finally asked when his brother and his sister in law didn't walk in.  
  
"We can't." Sergei sighed. "We've come up to get you. Guess who's down stairs?" he asked his brother, a mysterious look on his face.  
  
"Who?" asked Harm, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Everyone." Lauren laughed. "They rented a van. A BIG van. They came to our house first, and made us come with them."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Mac, coming to the door. She rocked a sleeping Samantha in her arms.  
  
"I don't know where we're going." Sergei admitted. "But something is definitely about to happen." He hinted.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Mac suspiciously.  
  
"Harriet is driving the van, ma'am." Lauren revealed.  
  
"Lauren! Don't call me ma'am. Come on now.. In a few months we'll be officially related..you don't have to be so formal."  
  
"Okay." Lauren sighed with relief.  
  
"Well," sighed Harm, "If we plan to go anywhere, why don't we go ahead and leave now before we get further sidetracked." he suggested, and everyone nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
Memorial Park Washington, DC 23 ½ minutes later.  
  
"Why are we here, sir?" Harm asked the Admiral. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Commander, we heard Sergei talking, and he was saying how he would like to take Lauren to see your dad's spot on the wall. Well, we all know how much it means to both of you, so with a lot of help from Harriet, we've arranged to hold a late baby shower here at the park.right next to the wall." The Admiral explained, smiling.  
  
"It wouldn't have been a late baby shower if you and Lt. Singer hadn't gone into labor early, ma'am." Harriet pointed out, laughing.  
  
"It wasn't my fault we went into labor at the same time.." Lauren laughed.  
  
Everyone piled out of the car. Mac was first to notice the various decorations and many tables set up around the small area that Harriet had designated as theirs. She smiled, grabbed Lauren, and pointed to the various different things.  
  
"Sir, why so many tables?" asked Lauren, confused.  
  
"Well, Lt, we have a lot of guests." he grinned, pointing to the various cars that had began to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Who, sir?"  
  
"Um.the SecNav.and one of his.higher friends." the Admiral pointed to a black limo. The President stepped out.  
  
"Sir!" Harm exclaimed. "Why is the President here? What did we do?"  
  
"Nothing. He's just here for the party." The Admiral laughed.  
  
"Seriously, sir?" Mac asked annoyed, as Samantha and Sasha yanked at her hair.  
  
"Do you remember what you did a few months ago, Commander..that THING that won you the Navy Cross.."  
  
"But, sir..He's already thanked Harm for that." Sergei sighed.  
  
"So?" the Admiral laughed. "Just come on. Let's get on with the party."  
  
"I'm with that, sir." Said the Gunny. "This box weighs a ton.." He groaned.  
  
When Mac and Lauren had opened all their presents and talked to nearly everyone there, they sat down, and the President slowly walked over, smiling.  
  
"Sir." Lauren and Mac snapped to attention.  
  
"Well, I'd say you two are in a bit of a predicament. At ease." The President grinned.  
  
"Yes, sir.." Mac agreed. She hadn't really thought about what would happen when it came time for the wedding.  
  
"Well, I have gone over all your files, and so I have decided to give you a little present for your loyal service to the United States of America, and of course, all that other lovely trouble you went through in Russia."  
  
Mac gasped. She didn't know that he would have known about something like that. It was supposed to have been off the record.  
  
"Yes, sir." Lauren stammered, "but I wasn't in Russia, sir."  
  
"I know that, Lt." he replied knowingly. "But I know someone very close to you who was." He smiled. "So, I have decided that there will be no frat charges for either of you and what has been going on around here. And as for transferring one of you." he waved his hand. "No way. I've seen the work you've done together. We can't mess that up. Your country thanks you." He sighed, turned, and left in the black limo.  
  
Lauren blinked. "Did that just happen?" she asked Mac.  
  
"Apparently it did." Mac gasped, equally surprised.  
  
"So..." grinned the Admiral, putting one hand on each woman's shoulder. "When's this wedding going to be? We going to double up on it, too?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah." smiled Mac and Sergei. "Why not?"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter is the weddings, finally! It will be coming soon! Feedback please! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Okay, this is the chapter with the weddings in it. Hope you all like it.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia Three and a Half Days before the weddings...  
  
Lt Commander Turner strolled into the office, a slight bounce in his step, and humming the infamous "Wedding March". Mac, quickly apprehensive of his odd mood, rushed off to talk to Lauren.  
  
"What are they doing?" she whispered. "Cause I'm not so sure about you, but I've never seen Sturgis bounce through the office humming."  
  
"That's because he doesn't." Lauren laughed thinking about it. "I have an idea though. You go ask Harm, and if I can corner Sergei long enough, I'll try to get the answers from him."  
  
"Good plan." Smiled Mac, giving a thumbs up.  
  
She knocked on Harm's door. "Harm!" she whispered.  
  
"Come in." he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I'm worried about the twins..and my mom and Frank..and I'm nervous.." He admitted under his breath.  
  
"Nervous about what?" Mac demanded, playfully acting hurt. "Not me, I hope!"  
  
"No! Not about you! I love you more than anything.you know that. I think I'm just nervous about the idea of the Admiral and Sturgis being at the end of that line.."  
  
Mac laughed. "You're kidding!" she grinned. "They wouldn't dare! Would they? Harm.." She groaned. "Well, that would explain Sturgis and his skipping around the office today." she told herself.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harm.  
  
Mac smiled. "If you'll excuse me Sailor, I have to go have a chat with a certain Lt Commander and a certain Admiral that work in this office.."  
  
"Mac, no!" Harm laughed, getting up, but the ringing of his phone stopped him from restraining her, and she quickly left.  
  
"Mom?" Harm asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing dear. We're having a blast!" she exclaimed. "Frank's been carrying little Jessica around all day. You better warn your brother. He's spoiling her to death! Oh, and Sasha and Samantha already have the sibling rivalry thing going on! Isn't it lovely dear?"  
  
"Sure mom." Harm sighed, rubbing his temples. "Hey listen, we get off early today because of the wedding. We'll see you around 2pm. We've got to get ready for the rehearsal tomorrow." He reminded her.  
  
"How could I forget?" she smiled. "Well, have fun Harm. Bye." She grinned and hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac had found Sturgis, and had finally cornered him. "Commander." she smirked.  
  
"Yes..ma'am?" he gulped, realizing he was backed into a corner.  
  
"I heard that you and the Admiral were given the honor of being at the end of the line on the day of the wedding.." She revealed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He nodded bravely, gulping.  
  
Mac cleared her throat. "Well, Commander." she smiled. "I just thought I should warn you.wedding dress or not.if that sword 'slips', I will chase you down.and I will kill you. Just thought you should know." she smiled.  
  
Sturgis's eyebrow rose curiously. He shrugged. He wasn't sure whether or not Mac was going to actually go through with this threat or not.He reflected on this for a moment before shrugging it off and quickly running to the Admiral's office for precaution.  
  
"Yes, sir..she threatened me..but she had her natural rights. It's like she could read our minds..hmmm.." thought Sturgis out loud.  
  
The Admiral nodded. "Well, are you still brave enough to go through it, aren't you, Commander?"  
  
"Well, actually sir.I was thinking it would be safer if I took on the Lt." he whispered. "After all sir, you used to be a SEAL, right sir? You could handle her."  
  
"Commander..I can't believe you. But if you're so concerned about your physical well being.maybe it would be good for us to switch sides, huh?" he laughed.  
  
"Yes, sir. I definitely think so." Sturgis nodded.  
  
Memorial Park.The Day of the Wedding Washington, DC 1145 ZULU  
  
"Are you sick to your stomach yet?" Frank whispered to Sergei and Harm. Both of them nodded vigorously. "Just remember." he grinned. "No running away allowed."  
  
Harm glared at him questioningly. "Frank, c'mon. Do you seriously think I would run away from a woman like that? I doubt it. And even if I was stupid enough to start running, she would eventually find me."  
  
"And then where would you be?" grinned Sergei, his hands shaking badly as he adjusted his tie.  
  
"Look who I've got!" smiled the Admiral, barging in with Jessica and Sasha.  
  
Harm took Jessica from him. "How's my little niece?" he cooed. "Are you going to be the ring bearer?" he grinned. Sergei, shouldering Sasha, was whispering very similar thoughts into his nephew's ear.  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked Harm. "Is she hanging out with Mac?"  
  
"Of course." Smiled the Admiral. "And don't even think about it Commander, because you can't see the bride until she's walking down the isle."  
  
"Yeah, we know.." Sergei pouted.  
  
The Admiral laughed. "I'm going to go talk to the priest. You've got about ten or fifteen minutes left."  
  
"Better start praying." Frank joked.  
  
"Frank!!! C'mon!" whined Harm and Sergei.  
  
"Just joking.just joking." he grinned and exited the room, leaving Sergei and Harm to their own devices..  
  
  
  
Memorial Park..The Wedding Begins!!! Washington DC 1200 ZULU  
  
The music started playing, and both Harm and Sergei gulped so visibly that Frank as nearly set into fits of laughter. He quieted as he caught sight of Lauren and Mac slowly making their way down the isle in time with the music.  
  
It was a military style wedding. Everyone who was invited showed up, so that the audience was a sea of dress whites, dress blues, and the occasional out of place bright red or other colors that the civilian guests had decided to wear. All in all, the small area in which Mac, Harm, Sergei, and Lauren had decided to have their wedding was, for lack of a better word, packed. Finally, Mac and Lauren got to their respective places in front of the priest.  
  
The priest began his regular speech, altering it only to fit the fact that a double wedding was being held. Everyone found his stumblings very amusing, even the four people that stood in front of him.  
  
Finally, it got to everyone's favorite part. The priest smiled. "You may now kiss your brides." he consented.  
  
Harm, Mac, Sergei, and Lauren smiled, and looked back to where Frank, Trish, and their friends from JAG sat. Each was holding his or her own camera. Finally, Sergei and Harm decided they would listen to what the priest said. Everyone clapped joyously, and as the four were surrounded by various people, a few of their JAG friends snuck unnoticed out the back door.  
  
When Harm, Mac, Lauren, and Sergei finally got outside, the 'line' was already set up. Mac and Lauren, happy but apprehensive, glanced at each other. Sergei and Lauren went through the line first. For a while, Mac thought nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. But then, Sturgis's sword accidentally 'slipped', smacking poor Lauren straight in the butt. "Go Navy!" he shouted, running away. She reacted with a yelp, stopped, pecked Sergei on the cheek, and proceeded to run after Sturgis.  
  
Mac, now laughing hysterically, proceeded to go through the line with Harm. She thought all was now safe. However, as she reached the end of the line, there was a repeat performance. This time, the Admiral was the perpetrator. Mac, completely shocked, glanced hatefully at him. "Uh-rah!" he mocked. Mac beamed at Harm, lifted her dress, and began to chase down the Admiral.  
  
Harm laughed, patting Sergei on the back as he watched Sturgis and his commanding officer be tackled to the ground. "Welcome to married life.." He joked.  
  
Sergei nodded, but he looked slightly frightened..  
  
A/N: You like? Feed Back please! This is the end of this one.but there is one more in my little series that will be coming out soon! 


End file.
